


Lost in the days

by Lenialth



Category: Kagerou Project, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Beware, But with Tododeku, Gen, Groundhog Day, This is basically Kagerou daze, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenialth/pseuds/Lenialth
Summary: Shouto keeps reliving the same event and it always ends up in Izuku's death.





	Lost in the days

Two boys swung on the swing set, the green haired boy stroking a black cat that had been resting on his leg. Izuku only laughed as the cat paws his scarred arm, he lifted the cat to face him, “Playful aren’t you today Noir?” The cat only responded by bumping him on the nose.

 

Shouto, who was sitting on the other swing, raised his hand to his face, shielding his face from the beaming summer sun, “Its been summer way too long Midoriya” he sighed.

 

Izuku grew quiet for a second as Noir lazily draped herself in his lap, “Shouto…”

 

This caught Shouto’s attention, it was rare for Izuku to call him by his first name; they haven’t gotten to first name bases in their friendship so this must be important. “Yes Midoriya?” he said hesitantly.

 

Izuku paused for a second as he looked thoughtful, “I’ve...” he paused for a second before continuing, “You know, I’ve always hated the summer day. It brings up too many bad memories for me to actually enjoy it.” He finished by snuggling Noir closer to his chest, the cat didn’t seem to mind the affection that her owner was showing her, if anything she seemed to thrive in it.

 

This… intrigued Shouto slightly, despite being friends with Izuku for a few months and him extending his home as a sort of safe haven from his father’s harsh glares and harsher training; he hardly knew any stories about Izuku’s own childhood. All he really knew is that Izuku grew up with Bakugo and the two seemed to share a sort of weird friend-but-not-really-friend relationship. He decided to play it safe, ”Ah, because of Bakugo right?”

 

Izuku hmmed as he stood up from the seat, Noir meowing as she was moved from her comfortable spot. He didn’t answer his question but Shouto only chopped it up to not wanting to dig up any unwanted memories. Izuku jabbed his head towards the gate, “Todoroki!” he changed to saying his family name, “Come on! There’s a new ice cream shop opening today!”

 

Shouto only rolled his eyes, of course, Izuku is the only person who he knew that could ever go from being serious to carefree. He swung himself off the seat. He checked the time on his phone, 12:29 pm it stated in white text. Shouto raised his head towards Izuku, “Is it really okay to have ice cream” he questioned. Izuku only waved him off and started towards the crosswalk.

 

Suddenly, Noir leaped from his arms and ran away, Izuku scrambled to try and scoop up his cat. Noir only ignored her owner as she ran out into the street. The stoplight beamed a sickening red.

 

“Noir no!” he exclaimed.

 

Then it happened. Shouto only blinked for a second before tragedy struck. At one moment he was talking with izuku about life in general and then he had to see him like this. For a split second he saw Izuku turn his head towards him; his face in the glow of the oncoming truck. He couldn’t think, he only ran towards his friend. Shouto could feel his heart pounding in his ears, “IZUKU IZUKU!” he screamed out stretching out his hand for Izuku’s but it was all in vain.

 

There was laughing.

 

Why….

 

Why?

 

 _Why_?

 

Was one of the many things that ran in his thoughts. Why did it have to be Izuku? Why did this have to happen? Shouto stood there frozen in shock, the metallic smell hit his nose and made him cringe. Izuku laid there in an ever-growing puddle of his own blood, red… The red that caked his face just looked so _wrong_. Izuku is supposed to be a happy pro hero in training, not a body that laid in the street.

 

He scrambled up to his feet to try and reach Izuku’s body; a crowd had been forming and one of them had called an ambulance for sure. There was a boy in the crowd that stood out from the rest of them though. A boy almost identical to Shouto himself only everything was a dark red, the boy only smiled wider and raised a finger to his mouth.

 

Shouto suddenly felt himself fall. Into something. The only thing he could feel was his beating heart.

 

\---

 

Shouto woke up in his futon; his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. He was breathing heavily and his heart was beating even faster. His room was illuminated by the sunlight that came through the window. He jumped when he heard a shrill ring and fumbled with his phone to see who was calling him. It was….

 

It was Izuku.

 

“But that’s impossible. I-I saw him dying in a puddle of his own blood” Shouto muttered as he stared at the screen. He pressed the answer button and steeled his nerves, “Hello?” he said.

The caller was silent for a second before a familiar voice responded, “Todoroki!” Izuku beamed out.

 

Izuku was fine. Izuku _is_ fine. Nothing happened to him, it was all a dream. A horrid nightmare but that was all it was. A nightmare. He let out a breath that he didn’t know that he was holding.

 

“Yes, Midoriya?”

 

“Where are you? We were supposed to meet up five minutes ago!” Izuku pouts annoyed as he spoke.

 

Haha… “Sorry, Midoirya. It seems that I overslept.” he answered as he got out of his futon, “Okay okay… I’m coming there. Just wait for me.” The nightmare had just been that. Nothing would come true of it. But it still was nagging in his mind even now.

 

\---

 

There he sat on the set of swings; Izuku on his left, petting Noir as he gently swung back and forth. He, for some reason, couldn’t relax. This whole situation happened in his nightmare. Shouto clenched the chain of the swing a tiny bit harder.

 

“Todoroki… I never did like the summer day. There’s just too many horrid memories.”

 

Wait… Izuku said that same thing in his dream but differently. Shouto stood from the swing; Izuku looked at him in surprise. “Midoriya. Come on, Fuyumi told me that there’s a new ice cream shop opening,” he said as he started walking. Izuku froze for a second before running up to him; Noir mewed in displeasure.

 

Then it happened again. This same scene happens again; Noir jumps out of Izuku’s arms and into the street and Izuku runs for his cat only to be run over. No. No.  _NO._

 

Shouto grabbed Izuku’s arm and pulled him back. Izuku looked at him in surprise; “Can we go through an another path?” he whispered. Izuku could only nod as he let his arm fall to his side.

As they move through a different route to the ice cream shop, silence filled the air as they walked. They crossed a construction site to get to the mall when it happened.

 

Shouto heard a few shrill screams and saw a few people pointing up to the sky. Shouto froze before a green blur flew past him; glints of metal _pierced Izuku in the back and he screamed._

 

The boy was there again and he smiled.

 

\---

 

_A hand comes to wrap it’s thin fingers around his neck only for it to find it’s way to Izuku’s chest; turning his body into dust in the wind._

 

He wakes up to a harsh ring.

 

\---

 

_Izuku pushed Shouto away from a villain’s blue fire blast that was aimed for Shouto. He screams._

 

He wakes up to a ring.

 

\---

 

_Izuku stops a crazed middle schooler from stabbing Shouto only for her knife to be caught in his gut._

 

He wakes up.

 

\---

 

_Shouto didn’t make it in time. Izuku laid there against the wall with a long knife, which is being held by the hero killer Stain, stabbing in both his hands and lastly his gut._

 

_Again he wakes up to that cursed ring._

 

\---

 

_Bakugo wasn’t captured; it was Izuku who was. The pros were too late and Izuku had never been found again._

_And Again,_

 

\---

 

**_And Again._ **

 

\---

 

It keeps happening. Nothing that Shouto does changes Izuku’s death. He keeps waking up to the cursed ring of Izuku calling him. How long had it been since this loop had started Shouto wasn’t exactly sure anymore. He was tired, tired of seeing Izuku's dead body, tired to waking up to the ring and tired of all of this.

 

The scene rolls again. Noir jumping out of Izuku’s arms and into the street and Izuku runs into the street for his cat only to be run over. It keeps happening no matter what happens. Nothing can change it, Shouto has tried everything but…

 

Shouto’s legs moved on their own; pushing Izuku back to the sidewalk and pulled himself into the truck’s path. Shouto’s world turned dark; he smiled as he realized that _Izuku is finally safe_.

Izuku will be fine without him, he can see the boy again but the only difference was that he wasn’t smiling anymore. Tears fell down the boy’s face before he disappeared. Izuku was crying and Shouto only blinked before horror filled his fading consciousness. Next to Izuku was a light green girl who had the same fluffy hair and piercing eyes as Izuku; she looked blankly at Shouto’s broken body and closed her eyes before everything seemed to blank out.

 

\---

 

Izuku sat in his bed; silent tears fell down his cheeks as he stares out ahead of him. Noir slept silently in his lap. His eyes were dull from grief and his body tired from scars.

 

“I guess I failed again.”

 

 The date on his phone was August 15.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha... I hate myself.


End file.
